In the conventional art, a molding manufacturing method wherein “a preform is formed by a semimolten die casting method into a near net shape, the preform is subject to ultraprecision finishing, and thereby a target molding is obtained” has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-36693). Adopting this manufacturing method makes it possible to manufacture a molding that is stronger than the molding obtained by the casting method and, moreover, to reduce the cost of raw materials, machining, tool supplies, and the like as well as to reduce waste matter such as grinding waste material and machining waste liquid.